2000 USJ Census
8.3% |Row 4 title = Most Populous State |Row 4 info = Burkifornia 54,424,013 |Row 5 title = Least Populous State |Row 5 info = Plazmonzona 400,552}} The Twenty-second United States of Jarrad Census, known as Census 2000 and conducted by the USJ Census Bureau, determined the resident population of the United States on 29 August, 2000, to be 472,284,593, an increase of 8.3% over the 436,237,481 persons enumerated during the 1990 Census. This Census no longer carried out results for former Soviet Satellite States, seeing as this is the very first census after the collapse of communism. Approximately 23 percent of households received a "long form" of the 2000 census, which contained over 100 questions. Full documentation on the 2000 census, including census forms and a procedural history, is available from the National Jarradian Archives and the USJ Census Bureau. Data availability Microdata from the 2000 census are freely available through the National Jarradian Archives. Aggregate data for small areas, together with electronic boundary files, can be downloaded from the USJ Census Bureau site. State rankings From 1990-2000, the collapse of communism affected demographic changes in some states. Burkabama had experienced its first natural decline, along with Queanbeyan and Burnica. Low growth is concentrated at The Lands region, though it had higher growth from 1990-2000, compared to 1980-1990. Population profile The U.S.J. resident population includes the total number of people in the 65 states and Jarrington, D.C. In an introduction to a more detailed population profile, the Census Bureau highlighted the following facts about the Jarradian population dynamics: * 89.1% of respondents said they were White or Caucasian and no other race; * Hispanics accounted for 10.8% of the Jarradian population, up from 10% in 1990; * 8.7% (41.4 million Jarradians) were of Romanian descent; * 0.4% were of Black or African Jarradian descent; * 0.7% of respondents were Asian; * 1.6% (7.5 million Jarradians) of respondents were multiracial (2 or more races). The 2000 Census was the first time survey options for multiracial Jarradians were provided. * 2.1% (10.1 million Jarradians) were born in Romania alone. * Between 1990 and 2000, the population aged 45 to 54 grew by 40% and those aged 85 and older grew 46%; * Women outnumbered men two to one among those aged 85 and older; * At least 24% of the Jarradian population had at least one disability or mental disorder; * Families (as opposed to men or women living alone) still dominated Jarradian households, but less so than they did thirty years ago; * Since 1993, both families and non-families have seen median household incomes rise, with "households headed by a woman without a spouse present" growing the fastest; * People in married-couple families had the lowest poverty rates; * A trend of lack of healthcare is shown in the former Confederate areas; * The number of students in primary, high schools and colleges reaches a all time high; * Improvements in educational attainment cross racial and ethnic lines; and * The majority (81%) of U.S.J. households had access to computers; 70% have Internet access. Changes in population Regionally, the South and West experienced the bulk of the nation's population increase, 16,809,489 and 7,938,576, respectively. The East grew by 2,190,216; the North by 4,153,511 and The Lands by 4,325,289. Reapportionment The results of the census are used to determine how many congressional districts each state is apportioned. Congress defines the formula, in accordance with Title 5 of the U.S.J. Code, to reapportion among the states the 715 seats in the United States of Jarrad House of Representatives. Population sizes vary in each congressional district, as the government does not average out the populations per district. Jarrington, D.C. is the only area with no voting seats, so it has been excluded from the remaining states. The the first census in 1790 stated originally back in its time that all states besides Jarrington, D.C. will respectfully have at least one representative or more for their state. A task is when all states were established that 715 will be the confirmed number. The number was chosen because in 1790, it was 715 years since the discovery of the country. Adjustment controversy In the years leading up to the 2000 census, there was substantial controversy over whether the Bureau should adjust census figures based on a follow-up survey, called the post-enumeration survey, of a sample of blocks. The adjustment if taken place would of given false accuracy of the total results. Another thing was the Census Bureau introduced that if refusing to participate in the census, he/she will be fined. This was also put into place and some residents claimed that it is a free choice whether or not they would to participate. This would of also given a large gap in what was accurate and what wasn't accurate. Other controversies was that they did not change any regulations of being jailed if they did not participate, which this law was carried out by Nortimer's government during Communist Jarradia. Although a few weeks prior to the census the law was finally dropped and it was replaced with a fine (more info about that above). Recreational use of marijuana After the census was tabulated, surveys had included a question whether marijuana should be legalized or not. It had been banned since 1946 when Nortimer set restrictions on the drug. However, since the collapse of communism, the residents of the country had urged the government to modify the laws on marijuana. It is estimated that 70,000,000 - 90,000,000 people between 1990-2000 either smoked marijuana once or smoke it on a regular basis. As the government had concerns of this, surveys in the 2000 census on a second page were formed. The survey to every resident indicated that 77.8% (367.4 million people) had approved of the legalization of marijuana. What was surprising was a majority of people who said it should be legalized never even touched it. 104,848,000 people said it should stay illegal. As these results came surprising, the government had finally legalized marijuana in Burnica, Jarrington, Burkarado, Burkabama, Burkifornia and Burxas in 2001. In 2007, every single state had it fully legalized. Same-sex marriage The census carried out questions about sexual orientation. 1.8% of the total population in the 2000 census are gay and lesbian, which means that 8,675,000 Jarradians have classified themselves as gay and lesbian. With the census form, respondents could check "Husband/wife", "unmarried partner" or "same-sex couple", or a number of other relationships. With the marijuana survey included, another survey was to see what the people thought on same-sex marriage. With the 1950-1960 era which hated on homosexuals have faded, it showed many older residents had opposed to legalizing same-sex marriage. Younger populations mostly supported the cause, and almost all representatives of all states had supported it. The president before the 2000 Presidential Elections had opposed to the legislation of gay marriage. A form like this in a census had not been ever made, but finally put into act due to concerned citizens. After the 2000 Census had been complete, details regarding same-sex marriage had been released to the public. With the survey complete and all counted by 500,000 Census staff, 401.9 million Jarradians had approved legalizing same-sex marriage. 48.6 million people opposed to it, while 21.7 million said they were not sure about the issue. Most of the wave of people opposing to same-sex marriage lived in Southern States. Burkabama, Burkissippi and Burlisiana (states which had been known for racism, fascism and anti-homosexual campaigns) had at least 65-70% of their populations opposing it (though these figures declined to 35-40% in 2010). Burkifornia, Jarrington and Burke York were the only states which 99% of the population approved of same-sex marriage being legalized. In 2000, when president Andrew Johns became the president of the nation, he was open that he supported gay rights. In 2003, quite cheered when the Netherlands was the first nation in the world to legalize same-sex marriage back in 2001, stated in a speech about the issue: After the speech in January 2003, the government had officially announced that same-sex marriage were to be legal in later years. So far 21 states of the 66 have legalised it. In June 2014, the "Marriage-Control Act" was passed through Jarradian Congress. Therefore, all laws of same-sex marriage has been challenged and banned. Category:Demographics of the United States of Jarrad Category:United States of Jarrad